Digimon Adventure 03 contest entry
by Skittymon
Summary: Here's my entry for CherryGirkUK19's contest. Six year old Dawn Kamiya always wondered if Digimon were real. And she'll find out the answer in a big way...


**Hey here's my entry for Digimon 2.5 contest :D I don't own Digimon, CherryGirlUK19 own Digimon Adventure 2.5, I own the plot line. Note I haven't read 2.5, my sister just told to do the contest, so excuse me if I get anything info wrong. Also I will using the japanese terms. So In-training=Baby Rookie=Child Champion=Adult Ultimate=Perfect Mega=Ultimate Onmimon=Omegamon Digivolve=Shika Warp Digivolve- Chou Shika. DNA digivolve=Jongress etc. The only thing I'm keeping the same Dawn's name, Stacey's name, and Kamiya. **

Six year old Dawn Kamiya was sitting in her bed. She was thinking about the stories that her Dad, Taichi Kamiya has told her. The stories about how on August 1, 1999 he and his friends Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, Mimi, Jou, and Takeru were taken to another world while they were at summer camp. When they had awoken they were surrounded by strange creatures called digital monsters, or digimon for short. Each one of these digimon bonded with one of children. Taichi's partner was Koromon, Yamato's was Tunomon, Sora's was Pyocomon, Koushirou's was Mochimon, Mimi's was Tanemon, Jou's was Pukamon, and Takeru's was Tokomon. They were attack by what Taichi described a gaint cockroach know as Kuwagamon. They baby leveled digimon were no match for the adult level digimon, then the mysterious devices that they received when transported to the digital world, later they found out that they're called digivices, started to glow. The baby digimon gained power and they were about to shika. "_**Koromon shika...Agumon! Tunomon shika...Gabumon! Pyocomon shika...Piyomon! Mochimon shika...Tentomon! Tanemon shika...Palmon! Pukamon shika...Gomamon! Tokomon shika...Patamon!" **_Together they were able to beat Kuwagamon.

As they traveled through the island more they were able to shika to adults. But even six adults digimon were no match for the demon digimon Devimon. His dark gears he manipulated countless digimon including the noble digimon, Leomon. In the final battle in was Takeru and Patamon who defeated Devimon. Patamon was able shika to Angemon and kill Devimon but at the cost of his own life. But luckily for Takeru digimon never really die and a got Patamon's digitama.

After the battle they met, well indirectly, met a man named Gennai. He told them about Sever continent and the seven crest and tags. They decided to help Gennai and went to sever continent.

As they traveled through sever they found the crest courage, friendship, love, knowledge, purity, honesty, and hope. But Taichi corrupted courage and made Greymon shika into SkullGreymon. Taichi was afaid to use his power of crest again.

While they were searching for the crest they encountered the perfect level digimon, Etemon. He was nut-job but he was powerful. No one was a match for him, this was until Taichi found the courage inside him and shika to MetalGreymon. With his Gaia Mission his defeated Etemon but at the cost of creating a wormhole that sucked up MetalGreymon and Taichi.

Taichi awaken in Odiba, Japan his home town. He raced home with Koromon and met up with his little sister, Hikari. Taichi found out that even though his been through so many adventures in he digital world it was still August 1. He revived a message from Koushirou saying to to come back saying it's to dangerous. Being the kind of person he was, Taichi left back to digital world, but not before promising to Hikari that he'll come back

Taichi came back to the digital world finding out that everyone had scattered. He first reunites with Takeru, then Yamato, Jou, Mimi, Koushirou, and then his secert crush, Sora. Koushirou, Yamato, and Sora were able to shika to the perfect level. While Sora was traveling she found Vamdemon. Vamdemon was looking for the eight chosen child,the power of light. In an attempt to stop Vamdemon they were interfere but Tailmon, a follower of Vamdemon. Shortly after Vamdemon went to the human world Taichi and the other went after him and began searching for the eight child.

They arrived back at summer camp, but being canceled due to snow. They all went back home and began searching. They summed up that the kid had to see the fight with Greymon and Parrotmon four years ago. They ask classmates, neighbors, random hobos, but no such luck. Tailmon on the other hand found Hikari and suspects that she might the child. Her suspicions were correct, Hikari was the eight child and she was her digimon parnter. With Taichi's help they got the crest of light which caused Tailmon to shika to Angewomon.

Dawn could go on about the dark master and Apocalymon but she didn't feel like it. Her favorite story was the one with Omegamon. Omegamon was formed when everyone in the world gave there strength to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Omegamon defeated Diablomon and saved millions of lives. She wish she could meet Omegamon but he just a story character her dad made up. Right?

Dawn was trying to sleep. She had school. Even though she's only in kindergarten she hated it. What's the point of math anyway? It's not like she'll need it in life anyway. She already decided she's gonna be a soccer player, the make good pay.

She kept tossing and turning, no matter how hard she tried she could not fall asleep. She groaned. She got up and went to the bathroom. It was past midnight so her parents were asleep which means she has to be quiet. She turned the sink on, she splashed her face with water. Why couldn't digimon be real? She hopes they were. Apparently the gate closed twenty something years ago. But she couldn't prove that it was real. She signed. It's just gonna be another ordinary day for Dawn Kamiya.

She went back into her room. She was surprised to see her computer on. She was sure that she turned it off. She went to unplug it when a message a appeared.

You want to know the truth?

Yes or No

Truth to what? Why couldn't there be a third option. She had nothing better to do at midnight so she clicked yes.

Thank you for your choice.

Get ready for an adventure Dawn Kamiya.

Then the screen got bright. Dawn couldn't see anything. Then everything went black.

"Oi! She's waking up" said a voice

Dawn started opening her eyes, to see a red and blue strip rabbit. Or at least she thinks its a rabbit. She started to remember what happened. She was at her computer turning it off. When a message came up and she click yes.

"Who are you, wait _what_ are you" Dawn asked the strange creature

"I'm Elecmon. Nice to meet you Dawn" It smiled

Now this is weird. How in the world did that thing, Elecmon or whatever its called knew her name?

"As for what I am, I'm a digimon short for digital moster"

Okay she must be dreaming. Digimon? Those are just story tale characters. Is her dad playing a joke on her. She pinched her arm, she flinched but she was still there. God, why did this happen to her. She always dreamed of adventures but she's all alone she has no digimon parnter and she has no idea how to get home. Did her dad feel like this when he first enter the digital world?

"If you're a digimon...does that mean I'm in the...digital world?" Dawn nervously questioned

"Good. Since you know about us I won't need to explain anything" said another voice. He stood about two and half feet tall. He looked like he could a grandfather of all hermits. He's bread covered his whole face. And he had a staff that looked like a claw."My name Jijimon"

So now there's a grandpa digimon? Taichi never talked about him before. Please let this be some crazy dream that for some reason she can't wake up with her own free will.

Out of nowhere a little pink monster tackle Dawn which caused he to fall backwards. It started to saying "It's her! She's Taichi kid!" constantly. Dawn got up and held the pink monster from running around.

"Why did you tackle me? And how do you know me and my dad's name?" she nearly shouted at him.

"I'm Koromon! I met your dad when he was younger than you are. He helped me defeat Parrotmon" the Koromon nonchalantly replied

Dawn remembered her dad telling her a story about when he was little him and Hikari received a egg from the computer. It hatch into a Koromon. It soon evolved, which they know now as shika, into Agumon then Greymon. And with the help of Taichi's strength and Hikari's whistle, Greymon was able to beat Parrotmon. But after after the fight Greymon and Parrotmon both disappeared never to be seen again. Dawn asked her dad if that Agumon was the one he would meet years later and become his partner but her dad said that it was a different Agumon, but he always wished he could meet him one more time and say thank you to him. Dawn couldn't believe that this was the same Koromon.

She was reminiscing about the stories the snapped out of her trace and asked, "Why did you call me here? Couldn't ask someone else or bring my dad" Sure she always wanted an adventure but not when she was six years old!

"Dear, you're not alone we brought someone to help you" Jijimon smiled at her. "Bring her in!"

Then a girl the same age as little Dawn came in. She had silkily blonde hair. She stood three feet tall. She held a digimon in her arms. It was orange with a tan face and a horn sticking out of it's head. The girl looked displeased when she saw Dawn. "Jijmon, I thought me and Tunomon were enough to defeat the threat. Why is _she_ here?" She coldly asked

"Now, now Stacey if you're father couldn't defeated the dark masters by his own what makes you think that you could defeat _him_ by yourself" Jijmon tried to make peace with her.

Her dad was apart of digidestined too? She did look familiar. Now that she thinks about it. Her blonde hair, Tunomon, her attitude...she's Yamato girl! Wait what the heck are Stacey and Jijimon talking about?

"What threat?"

"Wow, you don't even know about _him_?"

"Hey I just got here!" 

"That's gives you no reason to act stupid"

"I'm not stupid! You are!"

"Way to act like a kid"

"I'm six I'm suppose to act like a kid and you are too!"

"Peoples lives are at stake there's no time to act childish"

"You're such a party pooper"

"Nice comeback"

"Shut up!"

Jijimon sweat dropped. _"They're certainly are Taichi's and Yamato's kids" _He coughed to get there attention "Girls, now is not the time to be arguing _he's_ gonna be here soon and if we don't do something _he'll _certainly destroy everything and everyone"

Dawn was getting impatient. "Can someone please tell me who _he_ is?" she nearly shouted

At first no one answered. Dawn looked at Koromon but he turned away. Why was no telling her? If she has to defeat _this_ _digimon_ then she'll have to know who _he_ is. Still no answered. Now she really curious why no one is telling her. Is _he_ really that bad for no one to talk about. Or is it because they don't want Dawn to know who _he_ is.

"Zwart" Everyone turned to see Jijimon was the one who said it. Another pause, "Omegamon Zwart"

Dawn could feel her heart drop. Omegamon...the enemy? That can't be true. Omegamon is her hero. He can't be evil!

Dawn smirked,"You're lying aren't you" Everyone stared at her confused. Koromon looked at her scared and sadden. "There's no way Omegamon could be evil. He's a hero!" she shouted.

They stared at her. She's in denial. She was told stories about Omegamon saved the world. He got his power from the hope of others. He's one the most powerful and nicest digimon in the digital world. He can't be him? Or can it?

Jijimon put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Honey, I know that Omegamon is your hero and he's one of the purest digimon in the digital world, but he's Omegamon _Zwart_" Dawn looked at him. What's the difference? "Zwart was formed when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon jongress with the power black digitron" What the heck is a black digitron? That sounds really stupid. "The black digitron worked like a digivice causing a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to jongress, but with the black digitron they are now more powerful than the average Omegamon and gave him a heart as black as night"

Even though he's evil and everything, how is Dawn suppose to fight her idol? She bit her lip, clenched her fist, and began shaking. She was afraid. Afraid to face Zwart, afraid that she'll die, and afraid she'll let everyone down. Then Koromon jump on her, she stuttered and looked at him. He gave her a look of determination. She looked at his graze. She chuckled."Alright, lets do this"

Jijimon smiled, "Now you two better hurry, Zwart will be here soon. I know you two can do it. Make Taichi and Yamato proud"

"Hai!" They both responded. And with that they left to the battlefield to face Omegamon Zwart.

Elecmon looked at Jijimon with a worried expression. "Do you think they can do it?" Elecmon had the right to be worried. Two six year old girls are going out to face a ultimate level with only two baby level digimon. Sure they may be the daughters of two of the greatest heroes the digital world has ever known but there parents were twice there age before they had this much responsibility.

Jijimon sighed,"The have the power to defeat him but...Dawn unlocked her courage but Stacey needs to unlock her friendship and as you notice she not the nicest person you can met. I just hope Dawn can crack her open."

Outside with Dawn, Stacey, Koromon, and Tunomon. Dawn was thinking about how the heck are they even gonna beat Omegamon Zwart. She's never actually met Omegamon in person but how her dad describes him this gonna be one hell of a fight. If they even were gonna have a fighting chance they have to make Koromon and Tunomon to shika. _"Okay dad said in order to make a digimon shika you need a digivie...oh god I don't have a digivice for Koromon! Wait...if I remember the story correctly dad didn't have a digivice for this koromon. He shika because he wanted to protect him and aunt Hikari! Now I just need get along with Ms. Sourpuss over there"_ Dawn thought

"So you're names Stacey, right? I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Dawn Kamiya and I-" Dawn was say but interrupted by Stacey. "Look _Dawn_ I don't really care if I know you or not I just want to beat this guy so I can go home"

Dawn looked down for a moment and said "But don't you want to have some fun while we're here? Seriously we get to save an entire world! What six year olds can said that? If we do this we'll be more than little girls that play with dollies. So lighten up and chill lax" Dawn perused her.

"Chill lax? You want me to _chill lax_! If you haven't notice are lives are on the line right now. This isn't kindergarten anymore. We can just say 'Oh I messed I'll just do better next time.' If we screw up just once hundreds or even thousands will die. I don't know how seriously you're taking the situation Dawn. But I don't what anyone to die because I was chill laxed. Got it?" Stacey roared at her.

"Hey I don't know whats your prob-" Dawn was saying but was interrupted again. "Run! Run! Omegamon Zwart is coming!" shrieked some digimon.

Then Dawn and Stacey saw him, Omegamon Zwart. He looks like a normal Omegamon at least the shape was. He was black, completely black. Actually he wasn't all black, there were some gold lines on him. The gold line form the crest of courage on his 'brave shield omega'. He's Grey sword spelled 'Termination' in digi-code. And what scared Dawn and Stacey the most was his darting blood red eyes.

"So you two are suppose to be they saviors that shall defeat me" Zwart said calmly. Dawn and Stacey were frozen. They were to afraid to move. "Pitiful. Two little girls are the best they could do. Oh they even a koromon and a tunomon! I'm _so_ scared" Zwart laughed.

Dawn bit her lip then spoke up, "You should be scared!" Stacey, Koromon, and Tunomon looked at her completely baffled. What the heck is she trying to do? "Do you know who my Dad is? He's Taichi Kamiya! He's partner is the real Omegamon not some cruddy poser! So you get running before I get serious!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.

Omegamon Zwart looked at them. It was silent for a couple seconds then Zwart started to laugh."You got to be kidding that Omegamon is a sham! He should count himself lucky that he was even able to defeat Diablomon!" Dawn was tired of this guy, she exploded "I bet me and Stacey can beat you with one-hand tied behind our back you buttface!" Zwart just continued to laugh "You are so cute! Do want to come with me, I'll give a nice comfortable shoe-box to live and I'll feed you three times a day!" Now he was just mocking her.

Dawn wanted to make this guy pay. She need to get revenge for mocking her idol. "Koromon get him!" Then Koromon started to glow. The light engulfed him and Tunomon. _**"Koromon shika...Agumon! Tunomon shika...Gabumon!"**_ They were able to shika without digivices! Zwart did look a bit nervous, if they could make them shika without digivices they were something to be worried about. "Go get him!" Both Dawn and Stacey yell.

Agumon and Gabumon charged at him. Agumon's head turned for orange to red and then he relased a breath a fire "Baby Flame!" Gabumon released a purple flame for his mouth "Petit Fire!" They both hit Zwart but doing little to no damage. Zwart grinned "Is that it I want at least a little action" He sighed "Oh well I guess I gave you two to much credit" Then Zwart released his cannon and they pointed it at Dawn, Agumon, Gabumon, and Stacey. "Garuru Cannon!" Then a black beam of energy released from his cannon and headed straight for them. Dawn and Stacey were to scared to move. They were struck with fear. They thought it was the end until Agumon and Gabumon jumped in front of them a block the blast. Dawn screamed. She could lose Agumon already. Her dad would have saved Agumon and stopped Zwart by now. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

The smoke cleared, Agumon and Gabumon were on the ground. They were covered in scratches and scars. Its a miracle that they weren't deleted by that blast. Dawn saw Agumon there and started to run to him. "Agumon! Dijoubu?" Agumon groaned. Dawn was happy the he was conscious. She saw that Stacey was just standing there. Dawn was furious."Aren't you gonna check on Gabumon? He may not be your partner but he saved you from the blast." she deadpanned

"What's the point he just gonna die anyway. He's just gonna leave me...like everyone else" Stacey began to cry. Dawn looked at her. She paused then said, "Your parents are divorced aren't they?" Stacey nodded in response. Dawn chuckled. Stacey looked at her in bewilderment. "Stacey your not alone. You got Gabumon, Agumon and me." Dawn smilied at her.

"B-but I was so mean to you! How can you forgive me so easily?" Stacey cried. Dawn went up to her her face and gave her the famous Kamiya grin. "Because you're my friend" Stacey gazed at her. She whip her tears away. She stood up and look at her. "Thanks" she whispered. Dawn held out her hand "Now lets beat this creep!" Stacey hesitated for a bit then she shook hands with Dawn "Yea!"

Then a golden light surrounded them. _**"Agumon chou shika...WarGreymon!" "Gabumon chou shika...MetalGarurumon!" "WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! Jongress...Omegamon!"**_

In front of Zwart was the _original _Omegamon. Zwart began shocked. How can two six year olds make a two child levels go to an ultimate within minutes? Zwart shook it of. "You think just because you have Omegamon on your side now you can beat me? Ha! I like to see you try"

Omegamon looked at Zwart. "Omegamon Zwart! Your crimes against the digital world deserves only one punishment. Death." Omegamon got his cannon out. "This is the end for you! Garuru Cannon!" Then a blue beam of energy was released and headed toward Zwart. Zwart was angry hey were underestimating him. He got his Grey Sword out and cut the blast it half. Were they trying to provoke him? If they were successful. Zwart got his cannon out and started shooting everywhere. "Do you think that simple blast can defeat me? Huh! I'm gonna kill you and I'm gonna enjoy it" He got his sword and flew straight for Omegamon.

Omegamon released his Grey Sword flew to Zwart. Their sword's collided. A wave a energy was released from the impact. It was yin versus yang, good versus evil, the only question is...who is stronger?

Dawn and Stacey were watching from below. They looked about equal. It was still anyone's game. The adrenalin was getting to them. "Go Omegamon! Show him what you're made of!" Dawn and Stacey yelled. They wish they could do more but what can six year olds do?

Omegamon and Zwart were still at it. They swords blocking each others, preventing the other to him. Then out of nowhere Zwart got stronger and faster. This shocked Omegamon, he tried his best but it still wasn't enough. Then Zwart broke Omegamon's Grey Sword. Dawn and Stacey looked in fear. Omegamon was starting to lose. Omegamon retreated and got out his cannon and started firing. "Gauru Cannon" Countless energy beams came out and were aim for Zwart. Zwart laughed and started flying toward Omegamon. He evaded all his attack. He ran up to Omegamon and started to choke him. Zwart sighed "To think I had to use my true power on you. But at least I got some entertainment from you"

"Omegamon!" Dawn and Stacey yelled. The began running toward the two giant ultimate level digimon.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Farewell Omegamon" Zwart said. He threw Omegamon into an abandoned laboratory. Dawn and Stacey ran over to him. The laboratory was a mess everything was destroyed. The saw Omegamon. He was bloody and slowly fading. Dawn and Stacey began crying.

"Omegamon you can't leave us. We're finally all friends. Please don't leave us" Dawn cried

"I-i already lost my mom. I ca-can't lose you t-t-too" Stacey sobbed

Omegamon smiled at them, "Dawn, Stacey don't cry I'll be fine. I promise" He began fading faster, he groaned in pain. Dawn looked around the lab then she saw a vaccine that said 'X-antibody' Dawn in panic, grabbed the vaccine and injected it into Omegamon. The Omegmon stopped fading and began regenerating. He's shape began to change. He looked more diverse. Dawn and Stacey were ecstatic. Omegamon was okay! He finally reawaken.

"Omegamon" Dawn cheerfully said

"I'm Omegamon X now" He smiled

"Were glad to have you back Omegamon X" Stacey exclaimed

Omegamon X put Dawn and Stacey on his shoulders. "Now lets go beat Zwart" The smiled at him and then they were off.

Zwarf was destroying the nearby village. Using his cannon he eliminated the digimon easily. He sighed. He wishes that he didn't finish Omegamon so quickly. Now he had no one to play with. O well that's what you get for being an evil mastermind.

"Zwarf!" He heard in the horizon. He looked over and saw a giant figure in the distance. It was Omegamon. But that's impossible! He left him for death. When he got a better look he saw that Omegamon's appearance has changed. He is now a bit bigger and can tell that he's strong. Now he might a good fight. Zwarf looked at the new Omegamon who had the two girls on his shoulders. "Well, well I didn't think that you'd still be alive" Zwarf smirked "More fun for me"

"Zwarf this ends now I'll finish you off now!" Omegamon X said. He got his new Grey Sword out which had engraved in it 'All Delete' "Hope you can keep up" Zwarf got he's sword out too. "Are you sure you're the one who should be saying that?" He began charging to Omegamon X. Omegamon X got into his battle stance. "Dawn, Stacey hold on" They nodded. Omegamon X charged at Zwarf. The sword had an enormous impact, far greater than the previous one. Zwarf became unsteady. He constantly threw his sword at him but Omegamon X was far to powerful for him, even if he's using all his power.

"I had enough!" Zwarf roared. He got his garuru cannon out and began shooting everywhere destroying everything. Omegamon X, Dawn, and Stacey were shocked. Zwarf just started laughing manically. "If I can't kill you then I'll just destroy everything else" Omegamon was furious. How can someone do such a thing? "Zwarf! You have gonna to have this time!" Omegamon X charged at him. He released his Garuru Cannon and unleashed it right on Zwraf's face. "Garuru Cannon!" Zwarf slowly faded in the blast. Omegamon Zwarf was defeated But at what cost? The digital world was destroyed.

Dawn and Stacey looked at the digital world. It was completely demolished. Some heroes they were. Omegamon X looked at the world then looked up, "You two have to leave now." Dawn and Stacey looked at him in confusion. "We just can't leave! We got to fix the digital world!" Stacey said Omegamon X smiled, "I can do that myself" He drove his Grey Sword into the ground. "I will re-write the digital world with the help of the X-Antibody" He put all of his power into his sword he looked at Dawn and Stacey "Dawn, Stacey, Arigatou" Then the sword glowed bright "All Delete!" Then everything went black.

Dawn Kamiya awoken in her bedroom. She looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. She looked around her room and said, "What a weird dream" and fell back to sleep.

**Yah I finished it! It's eight pages long =D I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you liked the moment with Dawn and Stacey. I'm a Dawn/Stacey fan so I had to add that in :P Now I want to finish reading 2.5. But I'm only chapter 2 XD**

**Japanese words:**

**Oi-Hey**

**Hai-Yes**

**Dijoubu-You alright?**

**Arigatou-Thank you **

**Wish me luck in the contest :D **


End file.
